1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device connected by an anisotropic conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, anisotropic conductive films (ACFs) refer to film-shaped adhesives in which conductive particles, such as metal particles including nickel or gold particles or metal-coated polymer particles, are dispersed in a resin, such as an epoxy resin. Anisotropic conductive films may be formed of polymer layers having electric anisotropy and adhesiveness, and may exhibit conductive properties in the thickness direction of the films and insulating properties in the surface direction thereof.
When an anisotropic conductive film is disposed between circuit boards and is subjected to heating and compression under certain conditions, circuit terminals of the circuit boards may be electrically connected through conductive particles and an insulating adhesive resin may fill spaces between adjacent circuit terminals to isolate the conductive particles from each other, thereby providing high insulation between the circuit terminals.